


Just a Wish

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ursa wishes for things she cannot have.





	Just a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Iroh laughs like something is genuinely funny about encountering her beneath the mistletoe. His eyes are clear despite the feast and drinks. Ursa tucks her hands into her sleeves, ducking her head in a show of innocence for fear of prying eyes. 

“I should return to my chambers,” she murmurs, twisting away ever so slightly, “I've had enough festivities for tonight.” 

Translation: there are far too many eyes. Still, his smile deepens.

“I will simply have to kiss myself.” 

Iroh lifts his hand to his bristly mouth. His eyes are still clear. Ursa wishes hers were the same. 

She wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Is October too early to post Christmas stories? 
> 
> Because this is happening.


End file.
